


Job Offer.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [37]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: Set during Season 7 Episode 82M7258-100





	Job Offer.

Jane comes down the stairs as Maura unlocks the front door.

 

“Hey.”

 

Maura kisses Jane on the lips.

Then she pulls away.

 

“Don’t worry I showered when I got home.”

“I wasn’t…”

“Mmmhum”

 

Jane kisses Maura again and they go upstairs.

Jane unzips Maura's dress and she steps out of it, throwing it on the back of the chair. Jane removes all her clothes and throws them on the chair with Maura’s dress.

Jane now completely nude kisses Maura. They walk back to the bed, Jane on the bottom. Maura takes Jane's nipple in her mouth and Jane grips the bed covers in her hands. Maura moves back up kissing Jane.

Jane gasps as Maura puts a finger up Jane's vagina.

 

"You don't waste time, do you?"

 

Maura smiles adding another finger.

 

"Mmmm...mmmm...faster."

 

Jane throws her head back as she reaches climax. 

 

"Oh, my God."

 

Jane undo's Maura's bra. She takes each nipple into her mouth licking and sucking each one. Continuing down Maura's body she removes her knickers.

Maura throws her head back and grips the covers between her fingers as Jane licks her clit.

 

"Mmmm...mmmm...mmmm."

Maura stretches her palms out on the bed as she reaches climax. Jane collapse on the bed next to Maura, kissing her on the lips.

 

"Where's JJ?"

"He's with Frankie...I should call him."

"No wait lets just stay here for a while."

“You Ok?”

“Yea.” Replies Jane 

“Are you sure?”

 

Jane interlinks her hand in Maura.

 

“Agent Davis called me.”

“Oh.”

 

Jane kisses Maura’s hand.

 

“He mentioned a job offer when I was over there.”

“In Washington?”

“Yea." Replies Jane 

“So, you’ll be working in…”

“I turned him down.”

“You did?”

“I don’t want to live that far away from you guys.”

“Jane, you know I would move in a second.”

“I know, and I love that about you.”

“But.”

“I know that I’m definitely not taking that job. I also know that I can’t keep doing what I am doing.”

“You’re not thinking about quitting, are you?”

“No, I was thinking more about a promotion…what do you think about me taking the sergeant’s exam?”

“I think it’s great.”

“Really, you think I could do it?”

“No…I know you can.”

 

Jane smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to pretend episode 10 didn't happen (For Richer or Poorer)


End file.
